jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair Valek
Alistair Valek(アリステア・ヴァレク; Arisutea・Vareku), better known by his epithet the Lustful Loner(淫らな一匹狼; Midarana ippikiōkami) is a supporting character in High School DxD: Black introduced during Volume 16 alongside other young devils. The next heir of the Valek clan of devils, he's Lavinia's and Irene's childhood friend. Alonside the likes of Lavinia, Irene and Reiner, Alistair is one of the Templar Order, the nine most promising young devils of his era whose power and ambitions can either improve or doom the current devil society. Appearance Alistair is a tall, handsome young man with an scar accros his face, of jetblack hair tied into a bun, gleaming silver eyes and pale skin due to his habit of overworking on his techniques, though not to the degree of Absinthe. Lavinia and Irene also notes that his body type is extremely similar to Zenjirou's. Unlike the rest of the devil race, Alistair rather use human clothing since he feels more in tune with them. claiming that underworld clothes does not suit his tastes, so as such he's always wearing an traditional japanese kimono with armour underneath. Personality History Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Training since early age at the borders of Demon society and in the human world, Alistair developed an absurd amount of both brute and demonic power, rivalizing that of even Guiltorre and Dorchenov. Alistair has shown being able to perform absurd physical feats, such as use the recoil of his kicks to 'jet' himself into the air, cause massive destruction by the sheer power of his punches and inflict mortal hits against far away enemies just by the shockwave of his moves. He was able to dropkick Dorchenov Asmoday into an wall with ease. He currently has a tie of 3 wins and 3 loses in adult Rating Games, including at victory one victory against other young devil's peerages. 'Immense Speed -' 'Immense endurance -' Darkness manipulation 'Darkness(闇; yami) -' Being the descendant of the original Valek, Alistair has control over shadows and darkness, no matter how small and insignificant they are, such as the shadow of a string of hair or translucid ones over glassy figures. Alistair is a master with this ability, being able to control the shadows of ants and other small creatures, and is able to form weapons and creatures of darkness. Nacht Drive '''Nacht Drive(ナクト・ドライブ; Nakutodoraibu), german for Night Drive, is a technique that Alistair uses by covering part of his body with his shadowy projections, turning his eyes pitch-black in the process. In this form, Alistair has enhaced speed, strength, senses and total control over his body as a whole, as long as he can synchonize his shadows with the rest of his energy, and can also move through shadows for surprise attacks. As such, he also won't make any improper or sloppy moves unless he wants to, and can continue to fight even with all of his bones broken until he releases such technique. Flight -''' Being a devil, Alistair has also the ability to fly, glide and control his landing with his wings. Trivia * Images and appearance based on Rogue cheney from the '''Fairy tail series. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Male (Black) Category:Devils (Black) Category:Templar Order Category:Devil Heir/Heiress